


remedy

by Cloudnine101



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fix-It, M/M, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudnine101/pseuds/Cloudnine101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin had never thought coming back from the dead would be - like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	remedy

Anakin wakes face-down in the snow. His mind is groggy - useless - he tries to claw his way forwards, but is stopped by the hand on his shoulder. Tall - slender - handsome - bright red hair - concern radiating off him in waves. _Fantastic_. An _admirer_.

"Lord Ren," the man says, and in his voice there lies no hint of his true concern. He is a very adept liar. "I must say, I had not thought even you would get yourself into this much of a mess."

Anakin groans.

 _Grandfather_ , he hears. _Grandfather, is that you?_

Anakin manages to stand. The tall, slender, handsome young man's hand goes to his shoulder, before he pulls it off. Definitely an admirer, then - but not an admirer of Anakin's. No.

"Where are you?" Anakin calls. "Why do you call me grandfather?"

"I didn't," the man says. "Oh dear. You must have hit your head too hard on the way down. I wonder if I could have you consigned to a far-off nebula permanently this time."

 _I am your grandson_ , the voice whispers, rasping. Anakin's skull feels as though it might be splitting in two. _My name is - Kylo Ren. You are inhabiting my body, it appears. I am so glad to finally meet you. I have waited for many years._

Anakin's headache is mounting. "You," he says, and points. The man with the red hair straightens. "What is your name?" His voice is not his own - it wavers, trembles.

"Hux," the man says, slowly, as if speaking to a particularly inane child, "I am called Hux. You have known me for fifteen years. For five of those years, we shared a room. Your name is Kylo Ren. We have fought more times than I can remember. We hate each other. Try to think."

 _That is true_ , Kylo says, voice echoing through the trees. It's snowing, Anakin realises, and shudders. _Hux is my nemesis. He is the one thing barring my path to ultimate power - sentiment. If I could only be rid of him -_

"Be quiet," Anakin snaps. "Both of you. Please."

Hux looks at him oddly. "Both of us?"

 

.

 

Hux's office is an ugly, low-ceilinged room. The lights flicker almost every time the ship moves. Hux barely seems to be conscious of it. Perhaps he has desensitised himself to the smell as well.

"What you're telling me is that you are not Kylo Ren - but that you are, in fact, Darth Vader, one of the most feared men in the galaxy and former champion of the Empire."

Anakin shakes his head. "I'm not Vader anymore. My name is Anakin."

Kylo is oddly silent.

Hux peers at him. "Tell me, just how hard did that scavenger manage to hit you? Because I believe she might have sent you insane."

"I am not insane," Anakin hurries to assure him, "no more than I was in life, at any rate. I do not know how this has come to pass."

"Well, good to know we have something in common." Hux drains his glass in two gulps. "I shall have to report this to Emperor Snoke. He will be most displeased that one of his favourite pets has finally cracked."

 _Sentiment_ , Kylo repeats, _look at the long line of his throat, the way he smiles slightly as he swallows, the fit of the leather to his shoulders, the power with which -_

Anakin stands up and rubs his temples with his hands.

_\- his every move is made. Don't you admire that?_

"I certainly don't admire him as much as you do, grandson." Anakin snorts. "Sentiment. _Indeed_. Just say it - you want to explore what's inside his - "

"I take it you're talking to Kylo," Hux says. His eyes flicker to the door. "Presuming that he _is_ in there, by some - is he - is he alright? Can he hear me?"

"No," Anakin lies, at the same time as Kylo shouts _yes!_ "He is not fine. He is enamoured with you. It is getting in the way of his training. Do something about it."

_Don't listen to him, Hux! These are lies! All lies!_

"That's - I - ah - " Hux flushes. "Is he really? Does he - often entertain - imagine - ?"

"I need a ship," Anakin says. "And I need supplies."

Hux balks. "Whatever for?"

"I have to find my son. I died trying to protect him."

"You had a son? Have a son?" Hux runs a hand over his eyes. "He'd be old now, wouldn't he? How do you know he's alive?"

"I can sense him," Anakin says stiffly, "as I have always sensed him."

Hux shifts. He runs his finger around the rim of his glass. "And why should I help you?"

Anakin looks at him. "Because Kylo is asking you to."

_No. No, I'm not. I'm not._

"He is?"

Anakin smiles. "He's begging you."

 

.

 

He's not throwing away his chance this time. He's going to find Luke and makes things right between them if it's the last thing he does.

 _No_ , Kylo Ren is screaming, _no, we are not going to seek out my uncle. That is a terrible plan. It may be the worst plan I've ever happened across._

Anakin chooses to ignore this.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Hux says, leading him onto the bridge. "Snoke could have my head for this."

"Your name will not be mentioned." Anakin reaches out to touch his shoulder. "When I have completed my task, I shall find some way to return Kylo to you."

"You don't have to bring him back, you know," Hux says, a little desperately. "You could just leave him on Jakku, or whichever hell-hole you're headed to. I wouldn't mind. I'm sure he wouldn't, either."

And that, Anakin supposes, would be very convenient for Hux - if Kylo magically disappeared and stopped forcing him to question his values. He says as much.

Hux splutters. "I - Ren and I do not - we have never - "

Anakin waves his hand, and the door to the shuttle falls open before him in one smooth, elegant flash. He smiles. "You are both imbeciles," he calls out, walking away up the gangplank, "and nothing good ever comes to those who repress their hearts."

"You must be a Jedi," Hux can be heard to say, "because that is the most useless piece of - of rubbish I have ever been exposed to!"

Anakin does not think he will miss Hux overmuch.

 _I will_ , Kylo growls, and sighs.


End file.
